The Day I Got Visited By My Guardian Angel
by xXShadow077Xx
Summary: Sad story. Read to find out.


A/N

I wrote this story at my school in my journaling time. I got an author teaching me how to write a book. So if this story is good or bad, give me a hint. Sad story, my first OC ever made. I own nothing...Wheeee!

The Day I Got Visited By My Guardian Angel

By xXShadow077Xx (New name)

Prolog

My name is 'Sparky'. A red monkey with pink eyes. Daughter of Sparx and Nova. Only 3 year-old girl. Well...my mother 'Nova' died a week ago. My dad wont tell me how. He said I would get scared. Well...here's my story.

Story

I laid in bed with the covers up to my neck. I was ill. Vary ill. My stomach felt like a rollercoaster. My head ached with pain. Shacking like there's no tomorrow. Soon my daddy 'Sparx' came in with a bowl of hot soup. His name is Sprx-77, but call him Sparx. My mommy called him Sparky. He would get mad at this, which was funny. He sat at the edge of my bed and fed me hot soup. I felt it slither down my throat.

"So how you doing, Kid'o?" He asked me. I could see him faking his smile.

"K." I answered weakly.

"The cold will be gone soon." He tried to cheer me up. It didn't work. After I was done with my soup he kissed my forehead and left. I thought of her that night. All those memories came to a sharp pain in my stomach. My eyes felt scratchy. Tears cascaded down my cheeks and made a path of scars of sadness, weakness, pain, and old memories. They dried like blood. I finely cried my self to sleep that night. I met my dreams that night. I could not make it out, thought.

I woke up in a bright lighted room. My eyes were blinded by the light. They watered as I looked around. A small room with a TV on the wall, a small table with pink and orange flowers, and I was in a white bed. Then in a chair next to me sat a red monkey. It was my daddy! He was asleep, but what was I doing in a hospital? A nurse with blond hair and a dress walked in. She had a shot with her.

"So how's are little angel doing?" She asked sweetly. Her name tag said 'Kasha'. She looked like a Sara to me.

"W-where am I?" Stuttered. She laughed.

"The Old Care Hospital." She answered.

"What are you going to do with that shot?" I blurted out.

"Well I got to give you your medicine." I shook my daddy's shoulder.

"W-what? W-what happened?"

"Get up." I demanded. He stretched and yawned.

"What you need sweetie?" I pointed at the shot. He chuckled. What! Why was he laughing? I thought. He's crazy!

"It's just a shot."

"I don't care what it is! I don't want that thing near me!" I yelped. He hugged me tight. Then a painful poke went throe my skin. I yelped. It broke my skin and throe my vein. Now my hip hurt. I collapsed on the bed when it was over. I felt dizzy.

"Its ok, Sparky. You're going to be ok." My daddy said as I drifted off. The last thing I remembered was him holding me and rubbing my head.

I woke up. It was dark and cold. I cold see my breath as I panted. I tried to look for my daddy in the dark, but could not fine him. My eyes were scratchy again.

"Daddy?" I called out into the darkness of wonders.

"Daddy..." I whispered again. Tears came again.

"Daddy...daddy..." Called out again and again. More Tears came, but stronger. "Daddy!" I called out again. "Daddy! Answer me!" I yelped with pain in my voice. "Don't leave me!" I cried so hard that I thought I would never stop. Fear overcame me. I was lost with out my daddy. More tears came. My head thrashed with pain and non stop. Then some light came near me.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hello, Sparky." A gentle voice said. I knew it at once.

"Mommy!?"

"Yes my angel?"

"Oh mommy!" I ran over to her and hugged her with the last strength I had in me. She had beautiful feathered wings and a golden ring around her head.

"Mommy, you look like an angel." I whispered. She smiled that warming smile. I smiled back.

"Its time Sparky." She kissed me then all of suddenly I felt strange. And at once I knew that feeling. I was free. I was lifting from my body. I soon joined my mother in the pink and blue clouds. So soft and bouncy. I ran to my mother, no...Flying. I had wings just like my mothers. I jumped into her arms and laughed. I was so happy to be with her. But I missed daddy. I wished he was here with me and mommy. But she said what. His time will come. And soon...it will. And we'll be waiting for him. Right here. In this same spot. So we...will be one...again. And never be broken. Again. To the end. And forever...

Back down on the plant. I watched him. Every day. Till he came home. The next day when he found my body. He did not cry. He smiled. He was happy. That I was in a better place now...and forever. He just whispered something.

"She found her. And took her home. Thank you." Every night he says...

"Good night my angels. One day I'll see you up there." And one day he did. He died by age. He lived for a long time. But I do not recall what age. He joined us. We were together now. One big happy ending. My mom and dad kissed till the moon roused. As for me...I jumped around with joy. I was glad to see him again. I hugged them both so tight and happy. We were one. And forever. And so it ends...as it never begun. But that's how it starts. We are born with are eyes closed, and so we die with are eyes closed. To start to end. We are all there for each other or so it says. All there in the book of life. Are book. Some are dieing now and others are being born right now. It begins.

XXX

There is the story. You like it? I don't care if you flam me or what ever. :)


End file.
